The present invention relates to a pace generating device for generating pace signals with predetermined periodicity.
Exercise walking such as Jogging has been popularized recently to the public for the purpose of improving their health. A pace generating device shown in FIG. 12 for generating pace sounds with predetermined periodicity has been put to practical use in order to assist exercises. In FIG. 12, showing a conventional pace generating device, a user inputs a desirable pace thereto by inputting pace data in a pace data inputting means 108 and by looking at a display means 102. This inputted pace is transformed into a pace signal by a standard clock signal of a timing signal generating means 101. Next, an input means 100 starts a pace outputting means 103 which outputs a pace with electronic sounds with which a user exercise in accordance.
However, such a conventional pace generating device has a problem that a user must stop exercising and operate the input means 100 in order to hear the pace sounds. When the pace sounds are once outputted, the pace sounds keep on being outputted until the user stops exercising and operates the input means. This increases the consumption of power and makes it difficult to drive the device by an electric battery.